


I am Your Father

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Gen, Guardians of the Galaxy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Quill learns who his father is. Short Story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Your Father

“I am your father.”

Peter puts one leg over his other. He raises an eyebrow at the  ‘allfather’ figure who claimed to be his father. Odin did not seem like an angel to Peter. After all, Odin had retrieved him forcefully by using some mercenaries who had the heart to ambush the team. The team that Peter has been making sure to watch their backs. The Gaurdians of the Galaxy. Someone had to make sure they didn’t get over their heads.

Expecially with Rocket, Drax, and Gamora in the team.

“Bullshit.” Peter said. “You are not my father.”

Odin raises an eyebrow.

“I do not see shit from bull.” Odin comments as his eyebrow went down.

Peter’s face turns into a horrified one.                 

“You’re not my dad.” Peter said, in denial.

Odin gestures off his men to leave the room. The door shut behind the men.

“What trick are you going to play?” Peter said, with one hand on his music device. His earphones were tucked in his pocket. “I can do a dance off.” He saw a gleam in Odin’s eyes.  “Rocket may have the dance moves but he doesn’t have it for competitions.”

Odin shook his head as he became someone else.

“I’m a good dancer.” A different man in Odin’s place said.

The man in Odin’s place is pale,yet he  wore dark clothing that had some golden colors and green to it, his hair is combed back neatly, and he did look like an angel.  An innocent Angel that had a bit of bad and good to it. Peter’s face became in shock. Peter blinks just to make sure this really happened. Peter gets out of his chair making the chair leg screech on the floor.

He didn’t understand what had transpired.

“I’ve invented dancing.” The man adds. “

 Peter rubs his jaw studying the man.

“Who are you?” Peter asks.

“I am Loki,” Loki said. “Starlord. I met your mother years ago.” Loki sighs. “They never got around to bringing you. Though,” Loki appears quite impressed as he leans back into his chair. “I must applaud your effort to stop Ronan.”

“You  .  .  . what?” Peter said.

“I am impressed.” Loki said.  “Not really easy,” Loki rolls his shoulders. “When  I’ve seen it all.”

“You’ve what?” Peter questions him.

“I’m a god.” Loki said, putting his hands together.  “You are a demigod.” Peter didn’t have words to say.“Half Asgardian, half mortal.” Loki is tapping on the table. “I wasn’t able to be there  .  . .” Loki pauses, looking away briefly like he knew how it felt to lose a parent. “When your mother died.”

“They abducted me.” Peter said, with anger.

“Sorry?” Loki apologizes. “I wasn’t able to attend because of some  .  . . business.”

“What kind of business is more important than watching your kid grow up and sending a bunch of thieves to abduct me instead of coming yourself?” Peter asks, lifting one arm away from his music device.

Loki looks down at the table for a moment there, and then turned his attention to Peter.

“No one knows I’ve had a child with a Mortal.” Loki said in a low voice.  Peter’s face turns into understanding. “Starlord  .  .  . ” Loki began to say. “You’ve gifted with an unlimited time span.You can do what mortals cannot do.”

At least  Loki acknowledged him by his outlaw name.

“I have superstrength?” Peter said, approaching the chair as he sounds happy about the thought.

A mischievous grin appears on Loki’ face.

“Perhaps.” Loki said.  “But you are half mortal.” Loki watches the delight on Peter’s face brighten. “You can get hurt. But infinity stones cannot kill you or tear your body apart like average mortals.” Peter makes a comment ‘that’s about right’. “You have _som_ e of my powers.”

“Such as changing to different people?”  Peter asks, sitting down in the chair.

“I’ll teach you.” Loki said.  “In private.”

Peter tilts his head at Loki.

“Why?” Peter asks.

“Everyone thinks I am dead.” Loki said. “And no one knows the Allfather is the one who died.”

 “There’s one way you can make up for it.” Peter said.

Loki glances up.

“What?” Loki asks.

Peter has smug smile on his face.

“Dance off.” Peter said.

“When?” Loki asks.

“In front of my team. On my ship.” Peter said.  “Just do not disguise yourself as Ronan. Anyone but Ronan.”

Peter saw a mischievous glint in Loki’s eyes. It was like he had figured it out whom to disguise himself as.Loki has the golden staff leaning against the table. Peter gets up from the chair.  Loki assumes the disguise of Odin, once again. Loki grabs hold of the staff as a trail of ice grows around his big yet small hands that weren’t huge as Thor’s. The floor under the staff turns icy.

“I’ll be there.” Loki said.

Peter smiles, and then heads towards the door.

“Peter.” Loki calls out to Peter.  Peter turns around, standing a few feet from the door. Peter’s expression easily read ‘What?’, as he put in his ear buds and had one hand on the music box.  “To be a better father than Odin was,” Loki notes. “I’ll say; go save the galaxy.”

 “Okay, Dad.” Peter calls Loki.

Peter  knocks on the door, and then the guards let him leave.

Guess who Loki came as for the dance-off on Peter’s ship? Himself.


End file.
